hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Loulybob
"The annoying, random yet loved hyperactive one who gif spams at inappropriate times and spazzes over everything." - Commsona Description Background Loulybob joined the event comm around thread 30, which was around about the time of the Molassia update. This is the first time she has really delurked on the Internet, including doing things like RPing and writing fanfiction, which she only started doing after joining the fandomly Also, Loulybob is asexual and aromantic (for now, subject to change due to age). She is a type 8 in the Ennegram Test (with type 5 very close behind), and is both an INTP and an INTJ depending on the test and her mood. The term INTX has been coined to describe this Relations Mother - sne_stjerne Siblings - ichii_lemoncat, mint_mint_bunny and tinabanina96 Spouse - Acrossai (otherwise known as South) Role In The Fandomly Often when waiting for an update, Loulybob will be one of the ones who are posting GIFs like no tomorrow. Her's are usually quite strange, as she just scrolls through the 'GIF' tag on tumblr, and often picks the weirdest ones to post. She is also on the Fandomly Skype a lot, even when it is at weird times for her timezone. It was on Skype where she met Acrossai, her spouse and heterosexual life partner (according to TV Tropes). They started calling each other North and South due to them both being from England, but Loulybob is from Northern England whilst Acrossai is from Southern England. Loulybob also happens to be the Fandomly's resident pervert, and often posts porn to other members of the Fandomly. Recently, she has been posting porn to purposefully mentally disturb others (for example, posting porn of beloved childhood TV programmes). She also represents England in the Hetalia = Fandomly thing, due to her Britishness and pervertedness. SHE TENDS TO BREAK OUT THE CAPS A LOT, ESPECIALLY WHEN ON SKYPE. Role In The Steve Wars Loulybob's main Steve War was the second one, where she was an active participant. She often fough with Lyle, her red European Dragon (pictured here http://worldmysterious.webs.com/photos/Creature/Red%20Dragon.jpg). She also tried to poison Steve with bottles of poison and even her own cooking (due to her being English, this was a deadly threat). She also had an arsenal of guns and helped save Fishie by putting her in a bulletproof fish tank. In the third Steve War, Loulybob was accused of being Steve, however this was false as whilst she hadn't been on the comm all day, it was due to her watching Pewdiepie play Amnesia on Youtube. Pairings She Supports *England/World (can you tell she likes England?) *South/North (what, you're not allowed to ship yourself? TOUGH) *London/Warrington (her and South's home towns) : IT HAS FANART, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID And to be honest, she does actually support World/World, but she only really reads things that have England in, and any other pairings are side pairings. Other Fandoms *Sherlock *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Danny Phantom *Pokémon *Digimon *Legend Of Zelda *Death Note *Glee *Smallville *HETALOCK 5EVER She also reads fanfiction of various other fandoms (e.g. Teen Titans, Ben 10) but isn't a massive fan. Category:Authoress Category:Asexual Category:British Category:European Category:English Category:Female Category:Hetalock